In retail establishments such as paint stores, hardware stores, department stores, etc., paint brushes have been stored and displayed for sale by using wire hooks or brackets mounted to vertical aperture panels of display islands or wall assemblies. The wire hooks or brackets include an attachment end configured for removable securement to the aperture panel at an aperture or apertures therein and a straight wire portion which extends normal to the panel for vertical hanging support of the paint brushes at holes in their handles. The straight wire portions are of sufficient length to hold thereon a plurality of brushes typically of the same type and size in vertical disposition.
For efficient usage of display space, a common practice is to arrange the wire brackets in vertically spaced horizontal rows with the brackets in each row spaced apart to accommodate different widths of the brushes hung therefrom. The display is most attractive and effective when each bracket is filled or when the brushes are fronted, i.e., slid to the front ends of partially filled brackets as against a stop or short upturned end of the bracket. In either case, brushes in horizontal rows substantially below eye level are somewhat difficult to see because of their vertical disposition and resultant substantial angle to a viewer's downwardly directed line of sight.
Still another problem associated with the use of wire brackets of the foregoing type is the tendency of fronted brushes to be pushed back as brushes are removed and in many instances replaced after examination. This not only adversely affects the overall attractiveness of the display but may also result in pushed back brushes, particularly in the lower rows, being partly or completely hidden from normal view. Previously used wire brackets also have had potential for injury to customers and employees upon engagement with exposed ends of such brackets.
Another known paint brush merchandising system overcomes one or more of the aforenoted problems by employing a straight paint brush hanger of rectangular cross section which is supported at an upwardly inclined angle from an aperture panel by a bracket. Brushes provided with a specially formed keyhole slot in their handles may be slipped onto the hanger and held upwardly angled by a back rest member which may be adjusted along the hanger to front the paint brushes. One drawback with such a system is that paint brushes provided with the usually circular handle hole cannot be used therewith. Only paint brushes with a specially formed slot can be used. Other problems are the apparent added cost of the system and the potential for loss or misplacement of the back rest members.